


some words are better left unspoken

by vnti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Years, Fluff, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, M/M, Miya Twins, Soulmates, Training Camp, only a lil bit of swearing, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnti/pseuds/vnti
Summary: sakusa discovers that the shit talking atsumu is his soulmate// to clear things up!! the soulmate au is where you have a word/ phrase that your soulmate WILL say to you!! it could be 1 year after you meet or maybe the first time you talk but!! you'll recognise the phrase as specifically your own!!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 662
Collections: Haikyuu





	some words are better left unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language!! i still make grammatical mistakes and sometimes my writing doesn't make sense!! please forgive me.
> 
> the damn italics wont work guess ill DIE

atsumu doesn’t remember a single day when osamu hasn’t pointed out his explicit soulmate mark. he sighs, glancing at the giant ‘fuck you’ written across his shoulders before putting a training shirt on.

it was day 2 of the japan youth training camp, and atsumu has finally gotten a glimpse of sakusa kiyoomi playing. though, really, he can’t say he’s impressed.

“mornin umi,”

atsumu greets the short first year he was assigned to room with, and hoshiumi groggily waves good morning back. it was 5 am, and atsumu was ready to call his darling twin brother.

yawning, he makes his way out of the temporary dormitory, stopping right outside the gym they were currently training at. the sound of shoes squeaking against the wooden floors and volleyballs contacting skin sent shivers up his spine, and so, he decides to investigate.

“o-h,”

atsumu sighs when his phone lights up, the name ‘samu’ was displayed on the top of his screen. reluctantly, he presses the green button, connecting him to his brother _all _the way at home in hyogo.__

__“samu,”_ _

__he greets, yawning again as osamu said his good morning._ _

__“how’s playing with the top players, fuck-you boy?”_ _

__atsumu could _hear _osamu’s grin, and it took all his self-control to stop himself from getting on the first train to hyogo and punching his brother in the face.___ _

____“ _great _, samu. absolutely fantastic. though, i don’ get the hype with that sakusa dude. i tossed to him yesterday, nothing special to me,”___ _ _ _

______atsumu sighs, leaning against the wall of the gym. he hears osamu chuckle from halfway across the country, and he couldn’t help the smile tugging on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“isn’t he meant to be better than ushiwaka,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______osamu laughs, and atsumu snorts at the comment. there was no way this sakusa guy was up to ushiwaka’s level. no. way._ _ _ _ _ _

______“he missed three o’ my tosses yesterday, samu. i don’t understand! my tosses are _so _easy to hit n’ he just can’t. no wonder itachiyama lost to that owl dude,”___ _ _ _ _ _

________atsumu says, only half joking. he stays on the phone with osamu for a few more minutes, completely unaware of the new person leaning on the wall opposite to him, hands in pockets and one leg crossed over the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“really, miya? talking about me when i’m not here? grow a pair,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the voice snickers and atsumu says goodbye to his brother, shoving his phone into his pocket before meeting sakusa’s dull eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“c’mon omi-kun, i have to entertain samu somehow when he’s home alone,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________atsumu teases, walking closer towards sakusa. the other first year quirks an eyebrow, feeling offended at atsumu’s casual comment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________like _hell _he’s gonna be entertainment to the damned miya twins.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“you know what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________sakusa seethes, and for a moment, he thinks about whether he should actually tell atsumu to go fuck himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“what? pretty boy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________atsumu leans in closer, and sakusa begins to play with the muscle brace on his right arm in an awkward manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“fuck you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________sakusa shoves atsumu backwards, but the setter had hooked a finger onto sakusa’s muscle brace, tugging the fabric down as he fell to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________hurriedly, sakusa hid his arm behind his back, face flushed and eyes looking everywhere _but _at atsumu.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________the setter smirks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“fuck me yourself, coward,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________atsumu licks his lips, and sakusa looks at him with a horrified expression. his eyes dart from atsumu’s ugly blond hair to his arm, again and again. atsumu seemed to realise what he had said too, and his eyes widen as realisation settles in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“it’s you,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________sakusa points an accusatory finger at atsumu (though they spoke at the same time), and he has never felt a stronger urge to die. reluctantly, atsumu pushes himself up and stands at eye level with sakusa, who had his head bowed and eyes on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“oi! what are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________sakusa covers his eyes when he looks up and sees atsumu taking his shirt off, in which atsumu just tells him to stay calm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“looks familiar?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________atsumu grins, showing sakusa the giant ‘fuck you’ written in bold, black lettering, and sakusa’s jaw drops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“oh god. i can’t believe this is happening,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________sakusa sighs. maybe it was exasperation, or maybe even annoyance, but in atsumu’s ears, all he heard was endearment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“alright miya. look.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________sakusa takes his muscle brace off, revealing the messy ‘fuck me yourself’ on the length of his forearm. atsumu seemed to be entertained by the mark, and touches it gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“now that this is settled, don’t miss any of my tosses today, omi-kun,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________atsumu smiles, tugging sakusa into the gym by his wrist as the other boy yelled at him to let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“i won’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he says – maybe out of pride, or defiance, or maybe he _really _won’t miss a toss during training. but whatever it is, it sure did make atsumu’s stomach do turns.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________the training camp passed in a flash, and the pair of soulmates were (finally) on good terms. they had exchanged numbers on the fourth day, and hoshiumi complained about atsumu not sleeping on the fifth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“see you in a month, omi-kun,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________atsumu smiles, giving sakusa a final hug (he didn’t really want to hug back because atsumu’s clothes looked _/really/ _dirty, but his sub consciousness managed to force him).___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“only if you make it to nationals,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________sakusa grins. his mask was pulled down to his chin, exposing his pale skin to the world. atsumu nods, his eyes telling sakusa that he was definitely gonna be back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“see you in a month, atsumu.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________sakusa smiles as he watches atsumu run down the stairs of tokyo station, a bag of delicacies in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________he decides then that maybe having atsumu as his soulmate won’t be so bad after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo this is based off that one prompt from my twitter @babymiyas hope you guys like it


End file.
